


Feel The Pressure

by monsoon_moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Filming, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/pseuds/monsoon_moon
Summary: “In you come then,” Coach Alex says, gesturing impatiently at Nick as he hovers in the doorway. He can see Coach Mike sitting on the black leather sofa, thighs spread, and Nick's stomach clenches.





	Feel The Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickling/gifts).



> Dear Satyr, I did my best to make it hockey for you and I hope that you like it.

“In you come then,” Coach Alex says, gesturing impatiently at Nick as he hovers in the doorway. He can see Coach Mike sitting on the black leather sofa, thighs spread, and Nick's stomach clenches.

“It was a good practice,” Coach Mike says from across the room, gesturing at Nick to come over and sit down. He hesitates but Coach Alex gives him a gentle nudge. Knowing what's coming, the embarrassment, the humiliation, makes it harder but his body's been conditioned from youth to do what his coaches say and his feet move without his input.

“That's right,” Coach Mike says, patting the sofa next to him, “you worked hard today Nicky, come get a reward.”

It's in Nick's throat to say no, he doesn't want a reward, he doesn't want _this_ reward, but it wouldn't make any difference. He thinks, now that he's intimately familiar with how this goes, it's probably not a reward for him, not really. The thought makes the swoop in his stomach worse so he shuts that it down and settles carefully on the sofa next to Coach Mike, who immediately spreads out further so his leg is pressing all down Nick's.

“Last few months with us, eh?” Coach Alex says, distracting Nick from trying to figure out a way to move away from Coach Mike. He moves until he's standing a few feet from them, tall and imposing the same way he is on the ice. “I hear it's looking like you'll be going top ten this summer. Maybe even top five.”

Nick can't help the flush that hits his skin, racing up over his neck and across his cheeks. Coach Mike pokes his jaw, laughing at the way he flinches away from the touch.

“Humility is everything in an athlete,” Coach Alex says, nodding approvingly and Nick can't suppress the unwanted rush of happy satisfaction the praise brings him. He bites his lip and doesn't miss the way Coach Alex's eyes drop to his mouth.

“Not everything,” Coach Mike says and his hand thumps down heavy on Nick's thigh. Nick stiffens but doesn't try to move. He tries to stay calm and quiet, like maybe they'll lose interest if he's not that interesting but his brain knows what's coming and the back of his knees are instantly slippery with sweat.

Coach Mike's hand slides higher up on his thigh, squeezing. He laughs and says "good muscle for a young one" in Nick's ear. Nick tries to squirm away even though he's been here before, even though he knows not to but it's humiliating, being touched like this, Coach Alex just standing there watching. Coach Mike just squeezes harder, thumb digging in high on the inside of Nick's thigh.

"He's as thick up top too,” Coach Alex says in a warm voice, “not unbalanced at all.”

“Mmm,” Coach Mike says, like he's thinking about Coach Alex's comment and then he's tugging Nick's shirt up over his stomach, ignoring his protests, over his shoulders and down behind his back, tangling up his arms and making it tough to move much.

“Don't!” Nick says, voice thready. It's cool in the room and he wasn't fully dry from the post-practice shower when he was sent for. He feels exposed.

“Show off for Coach Alex,” Coach Mike says in his ear, petting a hot hand on his stomach, ignoring his protests and his struggles. “He did so much work with you to get you here, Nicky. Didn't he? All those extra ice hours? Extra shooting drills just for you? He has a whole team to run but he still found time for you, huh? We both did.”

Nick nods like his head's on a string, unable to stop himself. Coach Mike isn't lying, they'd both given Nick a lot of attention this year. _On and off the ice_ a little voice in his brain whispers but Nick swallows hard and ignores it. They'd given him so much time.

Coach Alex smiles down at him.

“We've worked hard with you this season,” Coach Alex says, “Lots of ice time, lots of good wingers. One on one time, advice. A lot of scouts came on the back of that, eh? You'll be in the big leagues soon.”

Coach Alex bends down in front of Nick and looks him in the eye, face serious but friendly. Nick knows what it looks like when it's not friendly and he knows it's in his interests to avoid that. Coach Mike is still petting his stomach but getting closer to his shorts with each sweep of his palm.

“Be good for us, okay?” Coach Alex says, tone firm and reasonable, “We know you can be. We deserve something for all your progress, hmm?” and Nick finds himself nodding again despite himself.

“That's good,” Coach Alex says, “very good, Nicky. Why dont you spread your legs a little?"

Nick doesn't want to but Coach Alex stands up and moves closer, knee pushing at Nick's until Nick yields, spreading his legs a little and then a little more when Coach Mike slides a hand down to the inside of his thigh and tugs, not much, just enough to let Nick know what he wants.

“You've stepped up your workout,” Coach Alex says approvingly, “It shows. They'll like that at the combine.”

“Not the only ones” Coach Mike says and runs a propriatory hand down Nick's stomach, slapping not too lightly at his abs.

Nick jumps then jumps again when Coach Alex hums a little agreeing noise then reaches down to pinch at one of his nipples, tight between his thumb and forefinger. Nick makes a noise he isn't proud of.

“Still sensitive, I see,” Coach Alex says.

"Wonder if he's sensitive anywhere else," Coach Mike says and Coach Alex hums again, like they don't already know.

"Come on," Nick tries, tone conciliatory, unable to stop himself wriggling in Coach Mike's grip, which only gets tighter. Coach Alex's hands slide warm onto his hips, squeezing a little, then slipping round to hook on the waistband of his shorts. He tugs them down before Nick can do more than squeak in protest.

"You're not shy are you?" Coach Mike teases, "No, we know you're not. We've seen you on the ice. Usually you're all about showing off."

"I'm not..." Nick starts because that's just not true but he gets distracted by Coach Alex pulling his shorts off and dumping them on the floor.

Coach Alex gives him a reassuring smile and, despite being mostly naked, Nick thinks maybe this time will be the time they stop, pat him on the back and send him on his way. Except Coach Mike's thighs are under then between his, levering them apart and Nick's legs end up draped over Coach Mike's with Coach Mike's hands heavy on his skin, keeping them there. Coach Mike spreads his own legs wider and takes Nick's with him, dragging his thighs wide, opening him to Coach Alex's gaze.

"We know one way to find out if he's as sensitive as always," Coach Mike says, voice a little taunting against the back of Nick's neck.

"Coach," Nick squeaks, pleading, but Coach Alex just smiles absently while staring between Nick's thighs, where he's...exposed.

“You wanna see more?" Coach Mike says and this is how it always starts. Nick can feel his chest getting warm with embarrassment. He tries to struggle up but his wrists, still tangled in his shirt, are tugged down at his back and pinned in place between his own body and Coach Mike's whose tilting them in a way that means Nick just can't get purchase.

“Yeah" Coach Alex says and Nick feels Coach Mike push his pelvis up, pressing his definitely interested dick against Nick's lower back.

The way he moves angles Nick's lower body upward, thighs sliding even wider. Nick can feel how his asscheeks are open. It's still a shock when Coach Alex gathers his balls and lifts them so he can take a better look at, oh god, Nick's exposed hole.

Coach Mike's hands are there, keeping Nick's legs in place and Nick feels lightheaded from the hard training session he just finished and the current humiliation. Coach Alex hums thoughtfully.

"Pretty," he concludes.

"Tight," Coach Mike reminds him, a hint of filth to his tone.

Coach Mike has a way of talking that Nick had heard in the illicit shitty porn his teammates play on their laptops sometimes. It makes his scalp itch and his back sweat so he always has to get up and walk away and take the inevitable _prude_ or _virgin_ teasing later.

Nick tries to wriggle free again, more vigorously this time and Coach Mike sighs and settles a heavy arm across his chest, keeping him tightly held.

"Settle down," Coach Mike says, voice hard, but Coach Alex makes a disapproving noise. For a long surging moment Nick thinks Coach Alex is gonna make Coach Mike let go, stop this before it goes too far again, but instead one of Coach Alex's hands finds purchase high on Nick's inner thigh, high enough to brush the crease of his groin.

“Be nice," Coach Alex admonishes, "Nicky's about to be _very_ nice to us."

"Coach" Nick says, beseeching.

Neither of them acknowledge him at all. Coach Alex's hand returning to cup his balls, rolling them carefully in his palm.

"Coach, I don't..." Nick tries but his voice is weak and his cock is starting to plump up. It's humiliating, the way he can't control his body. He doesn't want their hands on him, their skin sweaty against his, doesn't want their voices in his ear but his cock is still getting shamefully thicker.

"Are we getting on with this?" Coach Mike asks, impatient.

“Please." Nick says again, hoping this time maybe it'll make them stop, make them listen. Still no answer. Coach Alex roots around at the table and then he's back, kneeling between Coach Mike's knees and a warm slippery finger presses against Nick's hole.

"Coach _please_ ," Nick cries, voice panicked, jerking in Coach Mike's hold but his thighs are still anchored wide and Coach Alex is still kneeling between their knees, rubbing carefully over Nick's hole.

"Shh," Coach Mike says just as Coach Alex says "Try to relax, Nicky, you know it's important I take care on this part."

It's true. Nick tries not to think about the other times. Hotel rooms, visitor lockerrooms, team showers, this couch more times than he wants to count, feeling too tight, too full, too much.

Nick's eyes still pop wide when Coach Alex gets a finger in him, a weird sensation no matter how many times it's happened before, and not just because Nick's cock thickens more, the mortifying disconnect between his body and his brain making his breath short.

"Please," he says again, weakly. It's all he can say, all he can think to say.

"Is it as tight as it looks?" Coach Mike asks and he sounds like he wants to put his own finger in there. He has before. Coach Alex fucks his finger inside carefully.

"Very, " he murmurs.

"Still feel like a virgin, eh? Despite all the times we've had you?" Coach Mike teases against his neck, voice thickly satisfied and Nick's so overwhelmed by everything he can't even get his protests out.

"He tight?" Coach Mike asks again, hungry sounding.

"You'll see soon enough," Coach Alex replies and Nick _knew_ where this was going, has been here so many times before, but it's different hearing it laid out again, knowing they've planned it.

"Yeah, I will" Coach Mike says, rubbing his cock against Nick's back, dragging the sticky wet head of it over the top swell of his ass.

Coach Alex fucks him steadily up to two fingers then three. Nick can feel how his hole is getting looser under the attention and hates it. The foreign stretching twists have his cock making little humiliating jerks, more noticable now that it's fully hard.

Nick whines but Coach Alex ignores him in favour of fucking between his thighs, watching where his fingers are disappearing.

“You'll take my cock soon," Coach Mike says in his ear, biting gently at Nick's earlobe, teeth pressing in, making Nick shiver. He shakes his head in response, trying to shake Coach Mike's mouth loose and Coach Alex laughs, a gentle huff of noise like Nick is being precious.

"It's happening, Nicky," Coach Mike says, "Alex getting your hole nice and wet for me."

"I don't want to," Nick whines, unable to stop himself. Coach Mike bites his ear sharply.

"You think I want to be stuck here, coaching you snot-nosed little shits until you all go onto the NHL and we're left here with the next lot? You think Alex does?"

Coach Alex clears his throat and levels a look at Coach Mike over Nick's shoulder. His fingers stop moving, leaving Nick's ass full of three fingers. It's weird. Uncomfortable. Somehow more embarrassing than when they were fucking him open.

"It's not your fault," he says to Nick in a soft consciliatory tone, patting his knee with the hand not most of the way inside him, "but its not our fault either. We just want a little more out of the deal, eh?”

"Yeah," Coach Mike adds, "your tight ass."

Coach Alex snorts, like Coach Mike said something funny, and starts fucking his fingers into Nick's ass again watching Nick's face as he does. Nick can't force himself to break eye contact. He can feel himself flushing.

"You're into it," Coach Mike whispers and his thumb brushes over Nick's nipple, making him yelp and gasp. "You're gonna love our cocks, just like last time, just like the time before," Coach Mike says, "You always think you won't and you always do."

Nick makes a protesting noise but Coach Alex shushes him, twisting his fingers carefully, making Nick's cock jerk hard.

“You do always get hard, Nicky,” he says, almost apologetically. He still hasn't broken eye contact since he started fucking Nick's hole open but Nick still isn't expecting it when Coach Alex leans forward and kisses him. His fingers change angle and Nick jerks, yelping into Coach Alex's mouth who immediately takes advantage, slipping his tongue inside.

"Yeah, fuck," Coach Mike whispers, close to Nick's ear. "Fucking make him _take_ it, Alex.”

Coach Alex is still kissing him when he pulls his fingers free and Nick's ass feels uncomfortable, the sensation familiar but not. He tries to move but he's pinned between two chests now, Coach Alex sucking on his tongue and Coach Mike whispering in his ear about how they're making him their most successful player. It doesn't make sense but it's hard for Nick to think with everything overloading his brain. He doesn't even realise what's happening until there's pressure against his hole and Coach Mike is hissing "yes” in a hard voice, craning over Nick's shoulder.

"No," Nick says, panicked, pulling his mouth free, "no, I..." but Coach Alex cuts him off.

"Shhhh," he says, touching his nose to Nick's cheekbone, "don't fight it. We've been here before, Nicky, you know how to be good for us."

Coach Mike's hands have slid up Nick's chest, onto his shoulders, stopping him from trying to push up and away from the pressure. He can feel Coach Alex's hand between his thighs, guiding....guiding Coach Mike's cock.

"I can't," Nick moans.

"You say that every time but you can," Coach Alex says soothingly at the same time Coach Mike says, "you fucking will" and rocks his hips up.

Nick can feel his hole giving up against the cock pushing against it. Coach Alex's hands are on his thighs, stopping him from trying to lift his hips away like he desperately wants to. Coach Mike's cock slowly squeezes past Nick's defences. It feels huge. Nick moans, panting. tossing his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut so he doesn't have to see.

"The head's the hardest part,” Coach Alex says, like Nick doesn't know, like this hasn't happened before, "once you've got that in, you'll be good."

Nick feels it when his hole gives all at once and the head of Coach Mike's cock pops inside, unable to stop himself from crying out and the sudden intense stretch. Coach Mike groans like he's dying, arms pinning Nick to his chest, fingers digging into Nick's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Oh fuck," Coach Mike grits, "fuck Nicky, you're so fucking..." He trails off, fucking his hips up up up and a little more of his cock slips inside.

"That's right," Coach Alex says, sounding rough, “that's exactly it, well done.”

Nick blinks his eyes open and realises that Coach Alex is _watching._ His hole is being filled in a punishingly slow slide and Coach Alex is watching it all happen. Nick moans, so fucking embarrassed, turning away again. Coach Mike matches his moan but for a different reason, sliding inside another inch.

"You're taking him so well," Coach Alex says and Nick feels fingers pressing where his rim is stretching around the bulge of Coach Mike's cock. The sensation makes Nick gasp at air, too sensitive for what's happening and unable to stop any of it.

Coach Alex massages where Nick is held open and Nick can't stop the squeak, thighs shaking from the strain. Coach Mike laughs, a tight breathless sound and his cock slides in another inch.

"Told you we'd make you love it, just like you always do," he says into Nick's ear, breath hot, “your ass is too fucking good not to be used, Nicky. It's a waste not to be fucking you every night, especially with your time nearly up."

Nick's eyes widen, horrified, looking to Coach Alex for reassurance that Coach Mike is just talking. Coach Alex looks back, stroking Nick's sensitive rim with the tips of his fingers.

"Maybe not every night," he concedes, "but he should definitely be fucked regularly. More regularly than we have been."

Coach Mike grunts an agreement and fucks his hips up against Nick, groaning as he gets the last of his cock into Nick's ass. It feels huge. Nick doesn't know what to do. Staying still feels like he's accepting this is happening but squirming makes Coach Mike gasp and call him a lovely cockslut.

"You should fuck him properly," Coach Alex says eventually, sitting back on his heels, "let him feel what he's got to look forward to."

"Hold him?" Coach Mike says and then Coach Alex's hands are on the underside of Nick's thighs, holding them up and open.

"Fuck him," Coach Alex says, a clear order, and Coach Mike groans into Nick's neck as he complies and, shifting his hips, starts to move.

Nick gasps soundlessly at the feeling of Coach Mike's cock tugging at him as Coach Alex pushes Nick's thighs up, raising his ass at the same time, easing Coach Mike's cock free of his hole.

"Amateur hole is the best hole," Coach Mike says, rocking a little against Nick's ass.

“You need to watch less porn.” Coach Alex says but he sounds amused.

“You like it,” Coach Mike says confidently and Nick's eyes widen because it's clear from the tilt of Coach Alex's mouth that he does like it. Then Coach Mike is shifting under Nick and Nick's thighs are pinned open and his ass tilted up and Nick loses his train of thought as Coach Mike groans and fucks his cock back inside Nick's ass.

It's a shivery shock and Nick can't stop the high grunt punched out of him or the way his fingers scrabble weakly at air.

"Oh fuck," Coach Mike moans as he gets all the way inside again, "that's right, squeeze my cock with your ass." Coach Alex's fingers flex on the soft muscle of Nick's inner thighs and Coach Mike laughs breathlessly, hips constantly working.

Nick didn't mean to but his body did it without his input, like it might be able to force Coach Mike's cock back out, like Nick's hole wasn't jammed full. Coach Alex makes a low inquisitive noise in his throat, and his fingers are back between Nick's thighs, tracing where his rim is stretched and thin.

"You look so good," Coach Alex says and his voice is rough. He says the same thing every time they have Nick pinned between them like this and Nick still doesn't know if he's talking to him or Coach Mike.

Nick loses time a little as Coach Mike fucks up into him, moaning in his ear, muttering all sorts of filth about his hole and his ass and how slutty he must be with how easy he takes it and Coach Alex watching the endless sliding stretch of Coach Mike's cock the entire time, touching Nick's rim periodically, making Coach Mike grunt and fuck up a little harder.

They keep him there between them, working him over slowly for so long that Nick almost gets used to the rock of a cock in his ass, the heat of Coach Mike in him and Coach Alex's fingers exploring where he's being breached open. He's been making constant gasping noises but neither Coach Mike nor Coach Alex seem bothered. Then Coach Mike judders to a stop, biting Nick's shoulder with the effort of it, and Coach Alex's fingers are doing more than just touching.

“It's gonna be a lot,” Coach Alex says conversationally, like his finger isn't forcing its way inside Nick's hole again, like Coach Mike isn't shaking and grunting under him, cock twitching hard even though he's not moving. This isn't the usual script, this is new. Nick panics, trying to pull free but Coach Mike just digs his fingers in, forcing him still.

“It's okay,” Coach Alex smiles at him and wriggles his finger around, “we talked about this, Coach Mike and me, and we think you're ready. You've taken us separately so well many times. This is just like pushing youself on the ice, pushing past those barriers you think your body has. You know we'd never give you something you can't handle.”

Nick gasps, trying to arch up, away from the intrusion. He can't. His hole, already stretched so far, is being forced to take even more. It's too much.

“You're doing real good, Nicky,” Coach Alex says like they're doing drills, not fucking Nick's hole against his will.

“No,” Nick gasps, thrashing his head a little but Coach Mike just laughs against his face.

“You have a dick and two fingers in your ass, Nicky, and I'm sure as shit not stopping 'til I've popped in your hole so I don't know why you're still fighting.”

Coach Alex has two fingers in, stretching him tight and he can feel a third wriggling in too then Coach Alex pauses, gives a little nod, like he's decided something critical. He bends down, out of Nick's sight, and there's wet sucking pressure on the stretched skin around Coach Alex's fingers and Coach Mike is groaning like he's dying, cock twitching so hard Nick can feel it all the way inside.

“Love when he does this,” Coach Mike groans against Nick's ear, arm tightening across his chest in time with the hot sucking pressure at Nick's hole until Nick is gasping for breath. It's a weird thing for Coach Mike to say because Coach Alex has never done this to Nick before but then it's too much sensation and Nick's brain knocks offline.

Nick's never had a mouth down there, he didn't know it could feel like this, stretched and sore and tender and hot and sparking all up and down his thighs. Coach Alex noses under his balls, hot breath making Nick whine, and then there's pressure on the soft skin between his dick and his hole, Coach Alex's probing tongue then a hot suck that melts Nick's brain. Coach Alex stays there, does it again while three of his fingers inside Nick's hole turn to four, wet and twisting.

“Told you you'd like it,” Coach Mike says, low and triumphant, and Nick doesn't know what he means until Coach Mike wraps a hand around Nick's traitorous cock and squeezes gently.

Nick grunts and bucks against the grip and his ass tugs on the cock and fingers pressed up inside. Coach Mike tighten his hand in response and Nick moans and jerks. Coach Mike laughs against his face.

”Yeah just like that,” he says, low in Nick's ear, “We're gonna fuck you so much the next few months you're gonna be ready to take dick any time anywhere, so you can stop pretending you don't want it.” He slides his thumb over the head of Nick's cock and Nick yelps, thighs shaking humiliatingly, and then there's a tight pressure at the base of his cock, squeezing until his orgasm receeds.

“Not yet,” Coach Alex says, voice commanding.

Coach Mike grins and says “Yeah, you only get to double fuck someone for the first time once, may as well make him come on our cocks while we're at it.“

Coach Alex rolls his eyes then the hand squeezing Nick's cock loosens then starts easing up along it until it meets where Coach Mike is still gripping.

There's a few moments of silence outside of Nick's quick breathing and the careful wet noise of fingers and a cock working his hole and two hands sliding teasingly along his own cock.

Coach Mike breaks the silence.

“Wanna make him take it, Alex? Wanna make him take it and come on our cocks for the pleasure? Make him come and say thank you for the privilege?”

Nick feels a hot angry surge of hate for them both, for the way they've twisted up his body and his brain until he can't tell up from down, for the things they've done to him, but it fades as quickly as it crested when Coach Mike bites at the tendon of his neck, making Nick's whole body convulse.

Coach Alex says nothing but his hand doesn't ease up its sliding twist on Nick's cock as he bends down to suck what feels like a hickey under Nick's balls.

It feels like Coach Alex's whole hand is in him, four fingers and his thumb tucking in at the bottom, like he's trying to jerk Coach Mike off inside Nick's ass. Coach Mike is moaning shamelessly, tipping up to get more, dragging Nick's thighs wider, opening his ass more.

“Put it in. Alex, come on,” Coach Mike pants, “Wanna feel you fuck him, wanna hear him, Alex, fuck, wanna hear him take it.”

Nick doesn't get it, too shivery hot with everything happening to him to parse Coach Mike's meaning but it becomes glaringly clear when Coach Alex is suddenly there, up close with his arms tucked under Nick's knees, cock pressing against his hole, wet and hard and Coach Mike's grunting, “Yeah Alex, fuck him.”

There's no space, Nick thinks hysterically but Coach Alex's cock is making space and Nick's hole is stretching even more, Nick openmouthed and gasping as Coach Alex looks down at him and forces himself in.

“Coach,” Nick gasps out but Coach Alex just kisses him hard, swallows Nick's words while he fucks his cock steadily inside alongside Coach Mike's.

Nick can't breathe. Coach Alex is tongue fucking his mouth, swallowing all of his helpless whimpers as Coach Alex gets his dick inside. Coach Mike groans and bites at Nick's neck, sending hard shivers down his back. Coach Mike's hands are digging in where he's restraining Nick against his chest and Coach Alex's hands are a gentle counterpoint on his thighs where he's holding Nick's legs apart for easier access. Coach Alex thrusts a little, careful outs and ins that push his cock inside a little further each time. Nick want's to say no, wants to beg them to stop but he can't do anything but take Coach Alex's tongue and cock.

“Oh fuck, Alex” Coach Mike moans, “Nothing feels as good as ass tight on two cocks.”

“Fucking hell Mike, stop,” Coach Alex says, pulling his mouth free of Nick's, trying to sound exasperated but his voice is strained and his hips don't stop working. Coach Mike snorts but he doesn't say anything else.

Nick's body is rocking up and into Coach Mike a little with each thrust of Coach Alex's cock, a thick dragging presure inside him making him whimper and shake.

“Too much,” he chatters out, “too much, _please_ ,” and Coach Mike laughs low against his neck.

“Not yet,” he says, thrusting back a little into Coach Alex's thrusts. Nick's eyes pop wide at the new sensation that brings, tight and so much more than too much.

“We're only getting started, sweetheart,” Coach Mike says, “we've got all day.”

Nick's still trying to process that when Coach Mike says, “C'mon Alex, fuck, I wanna see” and Coach Alex is leaning up on his arms, leaving Nick's whole front cold, Coach Mike craning up behind him, taking Nick's body with him and there's his hole, taking two cocks, stretched obscenely around the intrusion.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” Coach Mike hisses and fucks a few quick humps into Nick's hole before Nick can drop his head back and close his eyes, pretend it's not his hole this is happening to.

“Don't worry,” Coach Alex says, squeezing Nick's hips and Nick's eyes open again at his voice, “plenty of time to film your hole today.” Nick moans, shaking his head and Coach Alex pets the side of his face affectionately. “You should be proud. It's doing so good taking us both, Nicky, so good. You'll get a good look later, I'll make sure of that.”

Thats not what Nick meant and he wants to open his mouth and say that's not what he meant but Coach Mike starts tugging at his nipples and Coach Alex starts thrusting properly and his objections are lost in their twin moans as Coach Mike starts thrusting back against Coach Alex, Nick's body caught between them, an unwilling participant dragged along in their current.

“I'm close” Coach Mike pants out after an indeterminate time of fucking Nick's hole, “shit, I'm so close.” and then Coach Alex's hand is around Nick's cock, tugging and twisting.

“Don't,” Nick pleads, unable to twist his body away, “please...”

“Come then,” Coach Alex says, staring over his shoulder at Coach Mike who groans out, “Alex, _fuck_ ” as his hips speed up in time with Coach Alex's hand and then Nick's coming, feeling ripped unwillingly out of him, body clenching and shaking.

Coach Mike groans too at the sudden pressure, Nick moaning back at the unfamiliar feel of his ass tightening on two cocks, getting wet inside as Coach Mike fucks up into him and comes, biting at Nick's jaw as his cock jerks.

Coach Alex watches the whole thing and later Nick will be embarrassed but right now he's too busy trying and failing to stop the little fucked out moans falling from his lips as Coach Mike's hips keep a steady thrusting rhythm inside him, shorting out his over-sensitive nerves.

Coach Alex tips them until Coach Mike is on his back on the sofa, Nick splayed out on top of him, cock still snug in Nick's ass.

“Yeah, do it” Coach Mike rumbles, fucked out and come lazy, then Coach Alex is there, shoving Nick's thighs up and wide, fucking his hole with vicious hip snaps that send hot sparks of _too much_ all through him. Coach Mike's moaning like it's the bestworst thing to ever happen to him and Coach Alex feels like he's never gonna stop pounding Nick's hole. Nick is so overwhelmed that he doesn't resist when Coach Mike's fingers find his mouth and push their way inside.

When Coach Alex comes, he leans down to suck a dark vicious hickey on Nick's chest, right above his nipple, wetting the inside of Nick's ass alongside Coach Mike.

They stay there for long time, cocks buried in Nick's body, panting into each others faces, Nick caught between them.

When Nick eventually tries to move, Coach Mike laughs, a syrupy sweet noise against his ear, says “Don't worry sweetheart, we haven't forgotten about you” and his fingers start to probe where Nick is still speared on both their dicks. Nick tries to shake his head, tries to tell Coach Mike that isn't what he wants but Coach Alex just smiles down at him and wraps his hand around Nick's soft cock.

They send him home dripping their come, loose and wet from their attention and humiliated by his own inability to control his body.

“Off you get home,” Coach Alex says, patting Nick's ass as he passes on wobbly legs to get to the door. Nick stumbles a little and Coach Mike's mean laughter follows him all the way down the corridor and out into the parking lot.

Brian is rewatching the video on his phone, Nicky's hole taking two dicks for the third time, the kid moaning and exhausted, splayed over Mike's body like a ragdoll. The shot closes in tight on Nicky's hole, on the hard stretch of it around two cocks while the kid's own cock jerks and he moans just out of shot.

Brian squeezes his own cock carefully. He's fucked the kid a bunch of times already this season, had him in his lap riding his cock on this very sofa, begging Brian not to but moaning about it just the same when Brian got his cock in anyway.

 _Warmed him up for you_ the accompanying text says. That's definitely true Brian thinks just as he hears a car pulling up in the driveway.

He puts his phone down as the front door opens and closes and listens to the distinctive sound of a teenager trying to be quiet enough not to be heard. He smiles to himself in the dark, waiting until Nicky gets all the way to the stairs, counting it down in his head.

“Nicky,” he calls out, “come in here a minute, son.”

He can practically hear the kid's reluctance but the tv room door swings open after a few seconds, just like Brian knew it would. He settles back on the sofa and gestures Nicky to come around. He's been looking forward to this all night.


End file.
